<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedhead by AXEe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377379">Bedhead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe'>AXEe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some GD morning fluff.   Enjoy :=)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astra/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bedhead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some GD morning fluff.   Enjoy :=)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>Alex pursed her lips, her expression thoughtful; it was one of careful and methodical process.   Anyone seeing said expression would assume that she struggling with a serious and complicated problem.</p><p>“Alex?” Astra asked.</p><p>“I’m thinking” the agent replied.</p><p>“Alex…?” Astra prompted.</p><p>“I said I’m thinking”</p><p>Astra sighed.</p><p>“All I asked was if you wanted cream or sugar in your coffee” Astra grumbled as she steeped her tea.    Adding some milk to her tea, she carried the mug over to the sofa, sinking down into the cushions and turning on the TV, turning to PBS out of habit.</p><p>By the time the program passed the ten minute mark, Alex had decided on her cream or sugar dilemma (neither) and carried her cup of black coffee over to the sofa, she settled down next to Astra, curling up to the Kryptonan’s sided on instinct.</p><p>“What’re we watching?” she wondered.</p><p>“<em>Secrets of the Dead</em>,” Astra replied “this one is about the Egyptian pyramids I think” she explained.</p><p>“Any good?” Alex wondered.</p><p>Astra nodded.</p><p>“I still don’t understand the continued belief that some Humans have that all of the great megalithic structures on your planet were built by extraterrestrials” she remarked.</p><p>“I think it’s just simple disbelief,” Alex explained “we all have machines that can do things like that now, so, to some people, they can’t wrap their heads around the idea that a stone age society could do the same with just some ropes and a <em>lot</em> of manpower.   And then, once you add the existence of Superman to the mix, and…well here we are”</p><p>“Yes, well, I read <em>Chariots of the Gods</em>,” Astra scowled “suffice to say, the conclusions drawn therein are entirely <em><strong>wrong</strong></em> on so many levels”</p><p>“Yeah, well nobody said that Humans are the <em>brightest</em> species in the galaxy” Alex dismissed.</p><p>“You’re not” Astra stated.</p><p>“Nice,” Alex swatted her on the arm “you know that you’re <em>dating</em> a Human, right?”</p><p>“Ah,” Astra turned to her “but you, my dear, are the exception to the rule” she declared.</p><p>Alex blushed, ducking her head shyly, burying her face in the worn cotton of Astra’s t-shirt.</p><p>“Sweet-talker” she finally muttered.</p><p>“Glad you think so” Astra nodded, sipping her tea.</p><p>“You think we’ll ever make it out there?” Alex wondered, nodding up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Can’t really say,” Astra admitted “on the one hand, if you all stop killing each other on a daily basis, you might.   On the other hand, once you get out there into the wider galaxy you might not like what you find”</p><p>“Daxamites” Alex drawled.</p><p>“…and White Martians, and countless other aggressive species,” Astra nodded “I hate to be blunt, but it isn’t a perfect galaxy” she stated.</p><p>“Guess I should be glad that you landed here” Alex chuckled.</p><p>“You wouldn’t have liked Krypton, no” Astra chuckled.</p><p>“No?” Alex asked.</p><p>“No,” Astra shook her head “not counting the polluted air and water, it was also a very…stuffy place.   Not repressive, not as you’d understand it, but culturally…stagnate,” she explained “we were slow to innovate.  Here on Earth, you have an idea, you test it out, and if it doesn’t work, you try again until it does.   On Krypton, if your idea didn’t work that was it, you stopped and passed the idea onto someone else, and if they couldn’t make it work they’d just keep passing it on down the line until someone <em>did</em> figure it out”</p><p>“Soo…how many Kryptonians did it take to invent a lightbulb?”</p><p>Astra groaned.</p><p>“You’re waiting for that one, weren’t you?” she drawled.</p><p>“A <em>long</em> time,” Alex grinned “so? How many Kryptonians <em>did</em> it take to invent a lightbulb?”</p><p>“About three hundred if memory serves,” Astra replied, grinning “we also had little interest in exploration,” she added “even by the time Kara was born we still hadn’t learned everything about our planet”</p><p>“Geez,” Alex swore “I amazed you all didn’t just starve as cavemen because you couldn’t figure out how hunt”</p><p>“Just be glad that we did,” Astra chuckled “otherwise Kara and I wouldn’t be here”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, might not be too bad,” Alex dismissed “my cupboards wouldn’t empty on a nearly-daily basis for one thing”</p><p>Astra just stuck her tongue out at the agent…</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought :=)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>